1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk drive, and, more particularly, to a sensor that senses whether a tray is loaded or unloaded onto or from a main frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, optical disk drives such as CD-ROM or DVDP are devices to recordor read information onto or from an optical disk.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view showing a structure of a conventional optical disk drive, FIG. 2 is a perspective view showing a main frame shown in FIG. 1, and FIG. 3 is a side view of a sliding portion as viewed in the direction of an arrow of FIG. 2.
Referring to FIG. 1, the optical disk drive 100 includes a main frame 110, a tray 120, a sub frame 130, and a base chassis 140. The tray 120 is insertable into the main frame 110, includes a first resting portion 121 on which a 120 mm disk (not shown) is rested and a second resting portion 122 on which a 80 mm disk is rested, and delivers the rested disks into the main frame 110. The sub frame 130 is movably mounted in the main frame 110. The sub frame 130 supports the base chassis 10.
The base chassis 140 includes a turn table 141 on which an optical disk, which is rested on the tray 120 which is transferred into the main frame 110, is rested, a spindle motor (not shown) which is placed on the same axis as the turn table 141 and rotates the turn table 141, and an optical pickup device 142 which records information on the optical disk or reproduces information recorded on the optical disk while sliding in a radial direction of the optical disk rested on the turn table 141.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, the main frame 110 includes a sliding portion 112, which slides in a state of being coupled with a driving device 111 in a direction which is perpendicular to the direction in which the tray 120 is inserted into the main body. The sliding portion 112 has two cam slots 115 (see FIG. 3). While a plurality of cam projections 131, formed on the sub frame 130 (see FIG. 1), slide according to the tracks of the cam slots 115, the sub frame 130 is rotated upward and downward while remaining centered on a rotation axis 132 supported by the main frame 110.
Also, the main frame 110 includes two switches 113 connected to a micom (not shown). The switches 113 recognize operations of the tray 120 and the sliding unit 112 by contacting or being detached to or from two contacts 114 formed on the sliding portion 112 and send a recognized signal to the micom (not shown) by which operations of the optical disk drive 100 are controlled.
In the conventional optical disk drive 100 with the above-described configuration, since components, each having respective predetermined tolerances, are assembled together, the tolerances create gaps between the respective components.
Particularly, due to gaps created between the respective components by tolerances existing between the sliding portion 112, the cam slots 115 and the cam projections 131, the contacts 114 formed on the sliding portion 112 cannot stably press the switches 113 formed on the main frame 110 when the sliding portion 112 moves upward and downward against the main frame 110, which prevents a smooth operation of the optical disk drive 100. That is, the switches 113 may recognize the operations of the optical disk drive 100 when they are firmly pressed by the contacts 114. However, since the gaps created by the tolerances prevent the switches 113 from being stably pressed by the contacts 114, a problem exists in that the switches 113 cannot correctly recognize the operations of the optical disk drive 100.